


5cm/s

by wooperskai



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Romance, Childhood Memories, F/F, Falling In Love, Longing, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love, minor SaMo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooperskai/pseuds/wooperskai
Summary: "Five centimeters per second. That's the speed at which cherry blossom petals fall."
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Comments: 26
Kudos: 137





	1. A Tale of Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Makoto Shinkai's animated film, "Five Centimeters Per Second".

**Tokyo - 1997**

"Everyone, we have a new student in the class. Let's all make her feel welcomed," the teacher announced loudly. Then in a softer, gentler tone, "Go ahead, dear. Introduce yourself."

"… My name is Myoui Mina. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

The quiet voice that left the girl sounded polite yet robotic.

Momo watched at the timid girl's eyes lowered to the floor before they were covered by her bangs, with her head bowed and hands clasped politely together. She had long, black hair that went far beyond her shoulders, and although Momo sat in the third row from the back by the window, she was able to see all the numerous moles that were on the transfer student's face.

"What kind of name is 'Myoui'?"

"What a weird name…"

"She's so quiet, I could barely hear her."

“She also talks funny…”

Loud whispers erupted all around the classroom that Momo wasn't even sure they were to be classified as whispers at such volume. Even the teacher could hear and used her commanding authority to settle down the classroom.

Momo could see the way the transfer student shrank back, lowering her head even more. She could see the way the girl was trying to push her shoulders inward, doing her best to curl herself into a ball as best as she could while standing. A futile attempt to make herself seem smaller, possibly hoping to be small enough her classmates wouldn't see her or care about her.

Momo knew the feeling all too well.

Not that long ago, she was also in the same position as the girl with the moles.

Maybe that's why, Momo felt herself being drawn to Mina.

~~~

They didn't speak right away. Momo technically didn't have a reason to speak to the new transfer student nor found any opportunity to.

Momo was used to moving from school to school due to her father's job. She was skilled at quietly observing people's mannerisms, the groups of classmates that clicked together, and what was expected of everyone in whatever classroom she found herself in, seamlessly able to adapt to her environment. Momo had to if she wanted to enjoy her time with the people she would meet, even knowing that it won't be permanent. Momo wouldn't call herself a social butterfly, but she tried to make the most of what was given to her.

However, Mina was different from her in that regard.

Mina kept to herself. She made no effort in reaching out to her classmates, even the ones by her desk. Her posture was perfectly straight but she gave off an air about her that didn't want to make other of their classmates approach her either. Mina hardly spoke unless she was called on by the teacher to read excerpts from their textbooks, and even then it wasn't enough for Momo to determine how to strike up a conversation with her.

They were so similar yet so different at the same time.

After mulling over it for about a week, Momo gave up on trying to understand Myoui Mina. There wasn’t any point anyway. Momo never knew when her father would be relocated again, which would lead to transferring schools again. It was easier to be friendly to people than to be friends with them. It made the inevitable less painful when it did happen.

But just when Momo was getting over the thought she’d never talk to Mina, it happened.

Momo spoke to Mina for the very first time three weeks into their 4th year of primary.

~~~

It happened not too far from the library door.

Momo went back the school during recess to use the bathroom. On her way, she spotted the familiar haircut that belonged to Mina. She sat on the floor of the empty hallway all by herself, back slightly hunched forward, gaze glued to the screen of her green Game Boy Pocket. She was completely engaged in her game that she failed to notice Momo approaching her.

"Myoui… Mina?" Momo muttered softly.

Mina stiffened for a moment, then lifted her eyes from the screen to Momo. "You're…"

"Hirai Momo. We're in the same class, but I sit across the room from you."

"Ah. I see…"

Pure shyness and embarrassment radiated from Mina, but Momo smiled and joined Mina on the floor, scooting closer to sneak a peak at the screen. "What are you playing? Can I watch?"

Mina blinked at her. "You don't think it's weird that I'm playing video games…?"

Momo shook her head. "Nope. Why would I think that?"

Mina's expression fell and paused her game, looking sad. "Other girls have found me playing my Game Boy inside and thought it was weird that a girl plays video games…"

"I don't think it's weird at all. You find it fun, right?" Mina nodded and Momo smiled encouragingly. "Then that's all that matters,” she ended simply.

Her comforting words of seemed to have touched Mina because that was the first time Mina ever smiled at her.

Momo found it to be one of the most beautiful things she ever saw.

~~~

Momo found out that Mina transferred schools almost as much as she did. Mina was originally from Kobe, while Momo was originally from Kyoto, explaining why Mina had a dialect like she did. Both have lived in Shizuoka at one point in their life. Mina lived in Tochigi before moving to Tokyo, while Momo came from Nagano. It was the first time both of them ever experienced the bustling, city life of Tokyo.

Momo also discovered more about Mina as a person. Besides playing video games, Mina also knew random bits of trivia. Like how the freezing point of water lowers the more salt is dissolved into it or how sharks don’t have any bones in their body. Apparently her father had a subscription to a kids science magazine for Mina, and whenever there were no more batteries for her Game Boy, Mina would spend time reading those magazines instead. Mina didn't look like it, but she was very smart and mature for her age.

The more Momo spent time with Mina, it further cemented her initial impression that they were very alike but also very different. Yet somehow, they were getting along as if they were best friends for a very long time.

Momo didn't realize right away, but she slowly drifted away from her other female classmates that she used to play with during recess. They were all shallow interactions to begin with. They played with Momo because she was cute but athletic and needed another girl for their game of capture the flag with the boys. Momo's friendship with them never grew. She found it more fun to stay inside with Mina and watch her play and talk about anything that came to mind.

Mina was really into Pokemon, and Momo liked the way Mina's smile seemed to lit up the dimly lit hallway whenever she spoke about Pokemon.

"So there are two different versions?" Momo asked one recess.

"Yep. I have the red version while my brother has the blue version," Mina explained. "Each version has exclusive Pokemon to that version, so it's fun to be able to trade with him. Thanks to him, I managed to complete the Pokedex in my game."

"That's pretty neat. Makes collecting all of the Pokemon easier.” Momo puffed her cheeks then burst out excitedly. “Hey, hey. Tell me which Pokemon I am!"

"You? Hm… that's a good question.” Momo watched as Mina opened the Pokedex in her game. Mina’s brows knitted together while browsing all the Pokemon entries, pausing every so often to look at Momo, then back at the screen, before shaking her head. Then, as if a light bulb flickered on above her head, Mina found the one. “Momo-chan, you’re this one!”

Momo leaned in closer to look at the screen more clearly and read the name aloud. “Growlithe? It looks like a puppy!”

“That’s because it is!” Mina answered, smiling at Momo’s reaction. “It’s a fire Pokemon that resembles a dog. I know how much you love dogs.”

“Is that the only reason? You love dogs too, Mina-chan.”

"Yeah, but… I don't know how to explain it. You have this fiery spark to you that I admire."

"Do I really?"

Mina nodded her head, then added more shyly. "And you're loyal like one… I mean, you could be playing with other girls but you're always with me."

Momo could feel her cheeks beginning to warm. "Because I have more fun with you." She made Mina smile, revealing pink gums as she did, and it only made Momo feel warmer.

"Thank you… That makes me really happy, Momo-chan," Mina giggled quietly. She handed her Game Boy to Momo and pointed to the screen. "Now it's your turn. Look through the Pokedex and tell me what Pokemon you think I am."

"Okay!" Momo used the handheld device's directional pads to navigate the list of Pokemon. It didn't take long for Momo to find Mina's likeness and eagerly turned the screen towards Mina. "This is the one. You're Vulpix.”

"Ah! I love Vulpix. It's a cute Pokemon and it's also a fire type just like Growlithe," Mina said, flattered by Momo's choice. "How are me and Vulpix alike?"

"I'm not a Pokemon expert like you, but Vulpix is cute like you. Cute and warm, hidden behind your quiet exterior. That's the feeling I get when I look at Vulpix."

For a moment, Mina fell silent and stared at Momo with big eyes and an expression she couldn't understand. Momo was afraid she offended Mina somehow and hesitantly spoke up when Mina didn't make a sound. "S-Sorry… Was that a bad explanation? You got all quiet…"

Mina blinked slowly and shook her head. Momo could have sworn she saw Mina's cheeks turn pink but before she could question, Mina finally spoke.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm happy _."_

~~~

They were inseparable.

Momo liked being around Mina, and Mina liked being around her. They had more differences than things in common yet Momo couldn't deny how well she clicked with Mina. Momo felt that her natural bond with Mina was fate, that the universe was telling her they were meant to be friends. What other reason could there be when they were close despite their differences?

But Momo felt that there was something else. She didn't know what it was or pinpoint the reason other than the fact it was related to Mina.

That feeling really exploded in her chest towards the end of her fourth year of primary.

They had a free period to study while their homeroom teacher had a faculty meeting, but it was really a time for the class to do whatever they wanted so long as they remained in the classroom.

Momo was coming back from the bathroom when she heard some shouting coming from inside the classroom. What alarmed her more was that she recognized the sound of Mina's voice, and that worried her. She never heard Mina raise her voice before.

She stormed inside and found three of their male classmates picking on Mina. One of them had her Game Boy in his hand, keeping her away at an arm's length, while the other two laughed at her. There was no denying that Mina was on the verge of crying.

It made Momo's blood boil.

"HEY! GIVE BACK HER GAME BOY!" Momo shouted and stomped over.

"Eh? Why should I? It's her fault for not sharing. I asked nicely and she still said no," the boy holding Mina's Game Boy scoffed, raising the handheld device above his head.

"She doesn't have to share if she doesn't want to. It's her game. Now give it back."

"Or what, Hirai? What are you going to do about it?"

Her body moved on its own. Without a second thought, Momo jumped and managed to snatch the Game Boy from his hand then shoved him to the ground.

"OW! THAT HURT! I'M TELLING THE TEACHER!" he cried.

Momo, out of panic, grabbed Mina by the hand with her free hand, and the both of them dashed out of the classroom.

Momo had no specific place where she was taking Mina, only as far away from the classroom as possible. She knew it was evitable to avoid her punishment but she didn't care.

The sound of their footsteps left an echoing trail as they ran down the empty hallway, the sounds of their breathing accompanying the flurrying of their clothes. Momo was naturally athletic, so although she took the lead, she was surprised to feel Mina keeping up with her, acutely aware of the way Mina held her hand so tightly. It made Momo's heart thump hard.

It was when they ran through a pair of metal doors and into the outdoor hallway that connected main building to the lobby of the gymnasium was when Mina finally spoke.

"M-Momo! Wait! I can't run anymore!" Mina managed to say in between breathes.

That stopped Momo completely in her tracks. She noticed how the both of them were breathing heavily, though she still had some energy left in her from the adrenaline rush.

"Sorry… I didn't know where to run to," Momo admittedly apologetically. She realized Mina was still holding onto her hand, but also noticed she was holding onto Mina's just as tight. The sudden realization made her skin tingle and let go. She held out the Game Boy to Mina and placed it in her hands with a smile. "Here. This is yours. I know how important it is to you."

Mina took back her Game Boy and held it close to her chest, head hung low. Momo noticed the way Mina's lip was trembling and the sight made her heart ache.

"If you want to cry, it's okay," Momo murmured softly.

Mina slowly lifted her head and revealed the tears in her eyes. She ran into Momo's arms and cried into her shoulder. Momo held Mina's hand tightly when they ran, but she held _Mina_ even tighter.

They stood alone in the middle of the hallway, the sounds of cheerful chirps from the birds flying around them along with the sound of Mina's sniffles.

When Mina finally calmed down, the two of them climbed over the wooden railing to lay on the grass. They talked about whatever came to mind and gradually a smile returned to Mina's face. Momo rolled onto her side and rested her head on her palm, silently counting the moles on Mina's face. Mina copied her and flashed a blindingly bright gummy smile that made Momo's stomach do flips. They stayed like that until their teacher eventually found them and gave them a scolding, especially Momo for pushing her classmate.

When she got home, Momo received another scolding from her parents for resorting to violence even when the boy was in the wrong, but all Momo could think of was how happy she was and how happy Mina was when they were lying on the grass.

~~~

In their fifth year, Momo and Mina weren't in the same homeroom but it didn't stop their friendship from blossoming. On the way to school, during recess, and after school, they would meet up and spend time together. Mina would continue to talk about random bits of science trivia and the newest game she was playing while Momo would talk about the latest manga she was reading and try to throw in her own piece of knowledge when she could (spoiler: it didn't happen that often but Mina loved listening to Momo regardless).

Both of their parents allowed them to hang out at dessert cafes or their local McDonald's, occasionally giving them some allowance to buy some ice cream as they talked till the sun was about to set. Momo would even try to call Mina from her house phone to talk to her more, though they never lasted long because her parents wanted her to do her homework.

They made friends in their respective classes but no one could match the bond they shared.

And if Momo had to choose, she would always choose Mina.

~~~

Winter turned into spring.

The cherry blossoms began to bloom.

Momo found herself starting her final year of primary, and their first week of 6th year ended in the blink of an eye. Although she wasn't in the same homeroom as Mina again, they still spent time together.

They were walking to school, side by side, along a narrow road that was just big enough for a single car to fit through, rows of cherry blossom trees on both sides of the road. It was a windy day and each gust of wind would pull a handful of fragile cherry blossom petals from their stems and fall down onto the path they were walking on. It was one of Momo's favorite sights since she started to live in Tokyo. With the cherry blossoms raining down on them, it made Momo believe in magic.

"Momo? Momo!"

"Eh?!" Momo blinked rapidly and noticed Mina was looking at her, giggling quietly.

"You weren't listening again, were you?"

"That's not true!"

"Then what did I ask you?"

Momo flinched. "Um…"

"You're so silly, Momo. I can tell when you're spacing out." Mina grinned at her and stopped in the middle of the road to hold out her hand. As if it was on command, a single petal floated down onto her palm. "Have you ever wondered what the speed at which cherry blossom petals fall?"

"I haven't," Momo admitted, albeit somewhat distractedly.

"Five centimeters per second. That's the speed at which cherry blossom petals fall."

"You sure know a lot, Mina."

"I read it in a compendium I borrowed from the school library." Mina let go of the petal she caught and tried to catch another. "Don't you think the way the petals are falling remind you of snow?"

Momo let out a thoughtful hum while she tilted her head to the side. "Sort of."

Mina let out a sigh but gave Momo a silly grin before bursting into a sprint.

"H-Hey wait for me, Mina!" Momo cried out and began chasing after Mina.

Momo followed Mina further down the narrow road. The concrete path slowly descended downhill, stone walls surrounding them at both sides. Cherry blossom trees extended over the walls and almost eclipsed the sun, the bright rays peaking through the branches, creating a natural tunnel that snowed petals. Momo was the faster one between the two of them but Mina had the longer legs. Momo was forced to stop when Mina ended up on the other side of a railroad crossing. The Odakyu Line ran through the residential area they always walked through on their way to school. The signal rang and the crossing gate fell down in front of Momo.

"Mina!" Momo called out her name as the roaring sound of the train approached.

"Momo!" Mina happily called back, voice almost drowned by the train's whistle. She opened the small umbrella she carried with her, one she used to shield herself from the unforgiving sun, and held it above her, dancing under the flurry of cherry blossom petals.

Momo found herself staring in awe at the magical sight across the railroads.

"I hope we get to see the cherry blossoms bloom together next year," Mina said as she smiled at Momo.

That made Momo's heart thump hard against her ribcage.

"I-"

Before Momo could finish her sentence, the speeding train hurtled between them, the rickety sound of the tracks deafening her ears. Her hair flew in her face, and when she pushed it away, the train completely blocked her view of Mina. As she looked up at the giant blur that was the train, Momo felt her stomach churned with anxiety. Realization dawned on her just how small she was, nothing but a tiny being compared to the monstrous size of the train. It felt like the train was going on forever, and just when she though it was over, the outbound train came through, seamlessly switching with the inbound train in blocking her view. Momo could only helplessly stand and allow the bubbling anxiety to rise till the train finished passing.

When the last car finally left, Momo hesitantly lifted her gaze. The moment she did, she saw Mina smiling at her.

All it took for Momo to feel safe again was to look at Mina.

"Momo, let's go! We'll be late for school!" Mina shouted once the crossing gates were back up.

Momo broke into a grin and nodded, dashing over the tracks and back to Mina's side.

On their way home, Momo met a couple of stray cats Mina has talked about before for the first time. The cats were curled up against each other peacefully under a tree.

Momo smiled watching Mina bend down to pet the friendly strays. "You're really kind, Mina. It sounds like you see these cats often."

"Mhm. On sunny days, I sometimes see them on my way to school. I named this pure white cat Cream and the white with black spots Oreo. They're always together like this. They're like you and me, don't you think?"

"Because we're always together?"

"Mhm."

Being with Mina made Momo believe the two of them were in their own bubble, segregated away from the rest of the world, divided from reality. When they were together, Momo felt that they could overcome anything together. As long as they were together, they could face the harsh world that they lived in.

So Momo boldly spoke up.

"Hey, Mina. This will be our last year of primary and then we'll be in middle school."

Mina stood up and tilted her head to the side. "Yes. That's right."

"I was thinking we both should apply for the same junior high school." Momo did her best to keep her voice steady, to hide her nerves and appear confident. "I'm planning to go to Nishinaka Junior High. Will you come with me?"

In an instant, Momo was gifted with the sight of seeing Mina's gummy smile that she grew to like seeing so much and made the butterflies in her tummy flutter around happily.

"Yes," Mina answered without hesitation.

Momo felt as if her heart was about to burst.

Mina wanted to be with her, just as much as Momo wanted to be with Mina.

That was more than enough for Momo.

But she should have known that life doesn't always go the way you plan and what she wanted was all wishful thinking.

~~~

Momo knew something was wrong when her mother knocked on her door to give her the phone, saying Mina was on the line.

It was past ten in the evening. They haven't spoken on the phone for awhile due to their agreement to focus on studying for Nishinaka's entrance exams, which they both passed with flying colors. Knowing that Mina called her this late made Momo worry, her stomach twisting and turning.

Momo grabbed the phone from her mother and waited till she left before speaking into the phone. "Mina?" She could hear the sound of a car driving by and guessed Mina was calling from a public telephone box. Why was she not at home?

"Momo… I’m moving back to Tochigi…”

Momo froze. Every part of her body went numb but she heard Mina clearly.

"My parents said my dad received a job offer with higher pay to permanently stay in Tochigi. Somewhere called Iwafune," Mina sniffled in between words.

Momo felt her knees become week. She turned her back to face the wall and slid down to the floor. "But what about Nishinaka?" she protested softly. "You studied so hard to get in…"

"They arranged my transfer already without telling me… I'm sorry…"

Momo could hear the shakiness in Mina's voice and the quiet, heaving sobs. She gripped the phone so tightly, her knuckles went white. "You don't have to apologize… It's not your fault…"

"I told them I could live with my aunt in Katsushika but they said I'm too young… I'm so sorry, Momo…"

"I said I get it!" Momo yelled into the phone. It was the first time she ever raised her voice at Mina. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her arm, curling into a ball. In a quieter voice, she repeated. "I get it, Mina…"

Momo was trying so hard to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I'm so sorry, Momo. I'm sorry…" Mina kept apologizing over and over.

For the next few minutes, no words were spoken. All Momo could hear was the sound of Mina crying. It was one of the most painful sounds she ever heard yet she couldn't pull the phone away from her ear nor find it in herself to hang up. Momo could feel Mina's pain through the phone but there wasn't anything she could do about it.

At some point, the line went dead, and the sound of Mina's sobs were replaced by the dull buzzing dial tone.

No tears fell from her eyes but Momo felt like she was falling apart.

The days leading up to their graduation ceremony were hard yet went by too fast like a blur. Momo didn't know how to act around Mina knowing she will be gone once they graduate from primary. They still spent time together at school but it was all stiff and awkward as if suddenly they were strangers again. They no longer hung out after school. Each day was like a ticking time bomb counting down to an inevitable explosion that Momo could not stop. She desperately wished she had the power to stop time, to stop Mina from leaving, but she was once again reminded how powerless she was.

At the end of their graduation ceremony, Mina approached Momo with a tiny smile. Momo couldn't look into her eyes.

"I guess this is goodbye," Mina finally said in her soft voice, a voice Momo had grown used to during their time together. Mina was naturally quiet, soft-spoken but her words were painfully loud to Momo's ears.

There was so much Momo wanted to say, many of which were regrets. However, the words would not come out and all Momo could do was hang her head in shame and give Mina small nod of acknowledgement. She thought she had grown up but she was still a child, a child who wished for things to go her way, a child who wished for the impossible, a child that wished with all her heart to be together with Mina forever.

Despite how hard Momo wished, Mina walked out of the school entrance with her parents and moved away.

**Tokyo - 2000**

Spring turned to summer during Momo's 7th year.

Things began smoothly for her. She was more focused on her studies compared to when she was in primary and joined the track and field team as a sprinter. Sometimes, she'd volunteer to do tasks by the teachers. She made a couple friends here and there. For the most part, Momo was content.

But she wasn't expecting to receive a letter in the mail from Mina after all this time.

Momo recognized the handwriting, appearing to be cleaner and elegant than before. Tiny doodles were scribbled on the envelope and scattered on the edges of the letter itself. The stationary used was cherry blossom themed. When Momo read the first line of the letter, a familiar ache in her heart returned.

_Dear Hirai Momo,_

_I'm sorry it's taken me this long to write to you._

_How are you doing?_

_The summer heat in Tochigi is difficult to handle at times_

_but it's not as bad as Tokyo._

_Funny enough, I prefer Tokyo's scorching temperatures._

_Is that weird of me to admit? I miss the feeling of walking under_

_the sun and hiding under the shadows of the tall buildings._

_Or the feeling of relief when you'd feel the cool air conditioning blasting_

_onto your skin when you walk into department stores and subway stations._

_The last time we saw each other was during our graduation ceremony._

_About six months has passed since then._

_Hey, Momo._

_Do you remember me?_

_I hope you still do._

_\-- Myoui Mina._

Momo read the letter over and over. She would read the letter on the trains going to and from school. She would read the letter during class, hidden beneath whatever textbook she was supposed to be reading. The letter would distract her even more at home when she was doing homework, the image of Mina during their graduation ceremony completely etched in her mind.

It took almost two weeks before Momo wrote a response to Mina's letter.

_Dear Myoui Mina,_

_Thank you for your letter._

_I'm also sorry for taking so long to reply._

_I read your letter over and over, thinking how I should respond._

_I've been well. How are you?_

_I joined the track and field club at my school._

_I'm the best at doing the 100m dash in my year._

_It's really tiring, but I am doing my best._

_How else is Tochigi different from Tokyo?_

_What kind of town is Iwafune?_

Momo glanced over at Mina's letter. She struggled within herself to answer Mina's question, knowing fully well how she felt. Truthfully, Momo wanted to forget about Mina, hoping that forgetting the girl with the all the moles that reminded her of stars, would ease the pain of their distance. Yet with a single letter, Mina managed to dig up Momo's buried feelings, and all the emotions rushed back like a violent tidal wave.

_I still remember you._

_I never forgot._

_\-- Hirai Momo_

_Dear Hirai Momo,_

_Can you believe it's already been a week into autumn?_

_The color of the leaves here in Iwafune are so pretty._

_Not too long ago, we switched to wearing our winter uniforms._

_I get to wear this cute cream-colored sweater over my sailor uniform!_

_I wonder how different our uniforms look?_

_These days, I have to get to school early for my extracurricular activities._

_I tend to write these letters to you on the train during my commute._

_Because I've been more active, I've cut my hair._

_It ends just above my shoulders._

_You might not even recognize me if we passed each other._

_I bet you've changed as well._

_Little by little._

_I wonder if you're still the Momo I remember?_

_\-- Myoui Mina_

They've exchanged letters several times now. On average, it takes them a week and a half to two weeks to finish writing a letter and sending it to the other. On days when she didn't have any practice after school, Momo would rush home to check the mailbox to see if a letter from Mina arrived. She always brought the most recent letter with her to school, pressed between one of her notebooks, and the other letters neatly placed in a box tucked away under her bed.

In her last letter to Mina, Momo wrote that she ran into Cream and Oreo resting under the shade of a tree located near the shrine they used to pass by. She didn't write it down but she felt a tiny pang of jealousy at the two cats who were still together after all this time, able to live out there lives without a care and how they want. Momo did write that she wished she was a cat because of how carefree they always are even though she was a dog person.

In February, Momo received news from her parents that they will be moving to Kagoshima on the island of Kyushu and that her transfer was already in progress. Momo knew that meant it will inevitably be finalized and wrote in her next reply to Mina about the news.

Momo has transferred schools many times and has grown accustomed to adjusting to new environments and new people. But there's a painful yet numbing finality to being transferred the most southern part of Japan.

The opposite distance away from Mina who resided in a prefecture north from Tokyo.

_Dear Hirai Momo,_

_The news of your transfer surprised me._

_The both of us are so used to moving and transferring school._

_It's like that ever since we were little_

_Still… Kagoshima._

_To think that we'll be so far apart that I wouldn't be able to get_

_onto a train to see you._

_The thought makes me feel a little sad._

_Still, I wish the best for you and your new home._

Momo grabbed maps of all the train lines, their respective transfers, and time tables to figure out and plan her route.

_Dear Myoui Mina,_

_I discovered you can take a train from Shinjuku Station to Iwafune Station._

_It takes two transfers and roughly about 2 and a half hours._

_Would you like to meet one more time before we end up so far apart?_

_I'll head for the station right after school._

_According to the train pamphlets I got from the station,_

_I should arrive in Iwafune between 7-7:30pm._

_Let me know what date works for you best as soon as possible._

~~~

They both agreed to meet on March 4th.

The night before the fourth, Momo talked to her older sister in private to relay a message to their parents that she won't be home tomorrow evening. She explained where she'll be going and who she was going to see, well aware her parents wouldn't allow Momo to travel on the trains by herself at such late hours.

Hana let out a resigned sigh and scratched the back of her head as she looked at her little sister. "Alright. I'll tell Mom and Dad you'll be sleeping over at a friend's. I just don't understand why you're going through such lengths to see a girl you were friends with in primary."

_She's not just a girl_. That's what Momo wanted to say but bit her tongue then thanked her sister instead.

Back in her own room, Momo was in the middle of writing a farewell letter to Mina. It pained Momo to think about it but thinking about the distance that would grow between them, she had to be realistic this time. Each stroke of the pencil, each letter that was conceived, Momo hoped that her feelings would be felt through this letter.

When Momo reread the letter to check for any mistakes, she realized how much her letter sounded like a love letter.

"This is the Yamamoto Line. We will be arriving at Shinjuku Station shortly."

Momo hurried off the train and back down to the terminal waiting area. It was her first time in Shinjuku Station, more used to the stations outside the heart of Tokyo. Many people were rushing to catch their trains as they head home from work or school. Momo had never seen so many people in one spot before. She had to ask several station attendants where her desired train line was.

It was snowing on the day Momo is going to meet Mina. Luckily, she was already prepared the sudden change in weather by wearing a thicker coat than usual and her warmest stockings. As she was on the train platform waiting for it to arrive, Momo wished she brought a scarf. The cold air pricked the skin on her face. Each breath she released let out a white puff of air that would quickly disappear. It was early March but there were no signs of spring arriving.

"Attention all passengers traveling to Omiya Station. There will be a five minute delay while we allow the express train to pass. We apologize for any inconvenience."

Momo pulled out a piece of paper she wrote with all the lines and stations she had to take to reach Iwafune Station and looked down at her watch. There was enough time for her to catch her next train.

She'll be okay.

"Attention, all passengers. The Utsunomiya Line bound for Oyama Station will be delayed approximately by ten minutes due to the snow. We apologize for any inconvenience and ask for your patience and understanding during this time."

At Omiya station, Momo looked down at her handwritten guide with worry. Hearing another train delay announcement caused anxiety to grow within her. Not once did it cross her mind when planning her journey that the trains would be delayed.

Once the train arrived, Momo found a seat by the window. She gazed outside and watched as the snow fell heavily onto the city. The further the train moved away from Omiya, Momo began to see less buildings and skyscrapers as they head into more rural land covered by a blanket of snow.

Not wanting her mind to be troubled, Momo pulled out two pieces of paper from her school bag. One was the letter she wrote and the other was Mina's last letter to her. She picked up Mina's letter and began reading it again to ease her mind.

_Dear Hirai Momo,_

_I'm glad we promised to meet on March 4th._

_It will be a year since we last each other._

_I'm kind of nervous yet excited._

_I'll be at the station at 7pm._

_There's this giant cherry blossom tree near where I live._

_When spring comes, the buds will start to bloom, and then_

_when it's time, the petals will begin to fall._

_I'm certain the cherry blossom petals will fall_

_5 centimeters per second._

_I hope…_

_That spring comes the same time you do._

_\-- Myoui Mina._

There was always a warm feeling Momo felt whenever she read Mina's letters but she also felt a tinge of loneliness. She did not know why but she imagined Mina sitting by herself in an empty compartment. She imagined Mina quietly writing her letters on top of her leather school bag, and when she was finished, Mina would stare outside the window and watch her surrounding pass by with a straight posture and folded hands.

Momo closed her eyes and held Mina's letter close to her heart before putting it away to take out her own letter.

She neatly folded it and placed it into an empty envelope she brought with her then wrote "To Myoui Mina" on the front.

Just as Momo finished sealing the envelope, the conductor once again announced that there will be another delay. The comforting warmth Mina's letter gave vanished instantly as Momo's chilling anxiety took hold of her.

By the time Momo arrived at Oyama, it was already seven.

She was still so far from her destination.

There was no need to rush to her last train because Momo already heard that the train will be late. Momo isn't quite sure how many times she's heard the announcement and the apologies that came with it. She was tired and weary of it.

Even so, Momo despondently stood on the platform where the train would eventually be, hiding behind a huge pillar to shield herself from the icy winds. She placed her hood over her head and hugged her school bag close to her chest. Besides her, the only other people around were two salarymen eating instant noodles in the corner. Momo saw the heat rising from their cups and felt the need to warm herself because the snow was never-ending and the winds were getting stronger.

Momo walked up to one of the vending machines on the platform. There were an assortment of hot drinks ranging from coffee, hot chocolate, and tea. There were even soups in cans available. Momo decided on choosing the cheapest hot coffee. She snapped open her school bag to dig for her coin pouch, but as she was pulling it out, Momo accidentally pushed out the envelope with her letter inside as well. Almost as if a higher being of bad luck was waiting for an opportunity to strike, a strong gush of wind blew from behind Momo, swooping the letter away from Momo's grasp to soar into the snowy, dark skies. Momo helplessly watched the letter she took so long to write in order to convey her feelings fly away.

In the end, Momo didn't buy the coffee.

Instead, she sat down on one of the platform benches with her head hanging down, trying not to cry.

When the train finally arrived, Momo looked for an empty car and sat down. She didn't even bother taking off her hood in the heated space. Ten minutes barely passed and another announcement was made, this time saying the train has come to a temporary halt due to heavy snowfall and for safety precautions. They were stranded in the middle of nowhere until the snow eased.

If Momo could have looked at her reflection in that very moment, she would have seen utter defeat and void of any hope in her eyes. She looked at her watch: it was already 9pm. Frustrated, Momo took off her watch and shoved it into the pocket of her coat and slumped into her chair while hanging her head, gritting her teeth and holding back the tears welling up in her throat. Each minute that passed felt incredibly painful to Momo. She hated that there was nothing she could to do except pray and hope over and over that Mina gave up and went home, because she hated the thought of Mina sitting alone at the station for so many hours during such a cruel snowstorm. Momo didn't want Mina to suffer waiting for her. The thought made Momo's heart ache.

It took two hours before the train was able to move again.

It was pass eleven by the time Momo arrived at Iwafune.

From the platform, Momo was able to see how Iwafune looked, snow fields covering most of her vision with a few buildings here and there. There weren't very many street lamps, giving off a very rural feel compared to Tokyo. The winds stopped and very little snow continued to rain down from the sky.

Momo descended down a flight of stairs from the train platform. She handed her ticket to a station attendant before she was allowed into the building. Past the ticket barrier was a small, old waiting room. Momo already felt the warmth radiating from an oil stove.

But what she wasn't expecting was to see a beautiful girl sitting by the stove, fast asleep in her chair, face nuzzled into her scarf.

A wave of emotions washed over Momo and she walked over to the girl, standing before her.

"Mina."

Momo whispered the name so softly that she wasn't sure her voice was heard.

But it was enough.

Mina slowly roused from her sleep, blinking slowly. When she lifted her head and focused her vision on Momo, Mina stared at her with an incredulous expression before tears welled up in her eyes. Mina reached out to grab Momo by the ends of her coat, pulling her closer, and began crying softly. The sight of Mina crying was the last straw that made Momo finally break down crying, but instead of tears of despair, they were tears of joy because she was able to see Mina despite all odds.

When they both calmed down, Mina brought out a bento box she prepared and made herself. The food was cold at this point but Momo didn't care. She wholeheartedly accepted Mina's generosity and kindness, and started to eat one of the onigiris.

"This is really good," Momo complimented after taking two big bites.

Mina smiled proudly at Momo. "Is it really? It was my first time cooking. My mom helped me a lot."

"The smoked salmon inside tastes amazing. It's the best onigiri I've ever had."

"You're over-reacting, Momo. You're saying that because you're hungry!"

"No, honest!"

"Pfft… Trying the karaage and this roasted green tea next. The tea is still hot thanks to the thermos."

"Thank you, Mina."

By the time they finished their food, it was midnight. The station attendant told them they were going to close for the night, wishing them good night and to take care.

They held hands and trudged through the thick blanket of snow as they walked through the quiet town of Iwafune.

"Will your parents be worried?" Momo asked.

Mina shook her head. "No. I asked my brother to cover for me and tell my parents I'll be sleeping over at a friend's."

"I asked my sister to do the same!"

After crossing a stone bridge, Mina pointed to a silhouette of a giant, empty tree. "That's a cherry blossom tree."

"The one you mentioned in your letter?"

"Mhm. Come on."

Mina held Momo's hand tighter and lead her over to the tree. When they both stood in front of it, Momo couldn't believe how tall it was and how thick the trunk was.

"This tree must look so beautiful when fully bloomed," Momo mused quietly. She felt Mina stare at her from her peripheral then turned to look directly at her.

Mina smiled at her and extended out her hand. A single snowflake slowly descended on top of her palm before melting from the warmth of Mina's skin.

"Don't you think the way the petals are falling remind you of snow?"

The familiar line instantly sent Momo back in time. Back when they used to go to the same school and lived in the same town.

And the image of Mina dancing under a flurry of cherry blossom petals bursting into color in Momo's mind.

Then, the image was gone and replaced with Mina, who was standing in front of her closer than before.

Momo's heart was hammering violently in her chest as she stared at Mina's beautiful face adorned with moles like stars lit up by moonlight.

She leaned forward.

Mina did too.

And then their lips met.

It was Momo's first kiss. She somehow knew that this was Mina's too.

It didn't matter that it was with a girl.

It mattered because her first kiss was with Mina, and Momo didn't want it any other way.

In that moment, Momo could feel Mina's heart and soul. The same warmth she felt whenever she read one of Mina's letters but tenfold. It was a pleasant feeling Momo had never felt before.

But the next moment, Momo felt unbearably sad.

What was she supposed to do with this warmth Mina was giving her? In less than two weeks, Momo would be moving far, far away.

Far away from Tokyo.

Far away from Tochigi.

Far away from Mina.

Clenching a tight fist, Momo faced the harsh possibility that she and Mina wouldn't always be together. They were only thirteen and still had their whole lives ahead of them.

But then those worries melted away as those thoughts were replaced by the sensation of Mina's soft lips on hers.

They spent the rest of the night huddled under an old blanket in a shed on the edge of a farm, their only source of light from the moon illuminating its glow through the single, rickety window, talking the night away until they passed out from exhaustion.

The last things Momo thought off before succumbing to sleep was the smell of hay, the smell of watermelon coming from Mina's hair, and feeling of Mina tucked into the crook of her neck.

When they awoke the following morning, Mina lead Momo back to the station. She didn't have to but Mina bought a ticket so she could see Momo off from the platform.

Mina gave Momo one final hug. Momo held her as tightly as she could, inhaling Mina's scent.

The blaring sound of the train's whistle signaled to Momo that it was time and reluctantly let go of Mina, stepping into the train.

"Momo." Mina said as she hung her head, choking back a sob.

Momo gave Mina a pained look, swallowing back her own tears. Just when she thought Mina was going to cry, Mina lifted her head and smiled.

"Momo… You'll be okay. I know you will."

Momo bit down on her lip and answered back with a shaky voice. "Thank you…" she murmured.

The train doors closed on her.

Momo pressed her face to the window and spoke louder.

"Take care of yourself, Mina! I'll keep writing to you! I promise!"

Mina smiled wider and nodded.

Momo kept her face pressed against the window until she no longer could see Mina, and even then, she kept her hand pressed against the window.

Unlike last night, the train was moving at full speed back to Tokyo. Everything was happening so fast.

As Momo stood by the door, watching the sun rising above the horizon, she realized she never got the chance to tell Mina about the letter she wanted to give her. Thinking about it, Momo felt that it wasn't necessary in the end. She was certain Mina felt her feelings through the kiss they shared.

Momo closed her eyes and touched her lips. She thought of Mina and wondered:

_At what speed must I live to be able to see you again?_


	2. Cosmos - Sakura

**Kagoshima - 2005**

The scorching summer heat burned down onto Sakura's skin as she pushed herself into a final sprint. Her friend, Adachi Yuto, was waiting for her at the finish line with a stopwatch in hand.

"Time!" Yuto shouted when Sakura crossed the line. "24.38 seconds."

Sakura let out a frustrated whine in between catching her breath, visibly disappointed with the results. "My time hasn't improved at all the past two weeks… I'll never be able to finish a hundred meters under twenty seconds before we graduate…"

Yuto encouraged her with gentle pats on her shoulder. "You will. Keep at it and don't give up."

"Easier said than done," Sakura muttered under her breath, then spoke up with a smile. "Thanks for timing me again, Yuto-kun."

"You're welcome. I'm still sorry I won't be able to time you anymore. I'm going to be busy with the student council and my supplementary classes starting tomorrow."

"Not at all. I've troubled you enough. I know you have to focus on your studies."

Yuto nodded. "We're in our final year. I know you're determined at cutting down your time but don't forget to focus on other things that are important. Like what you want to do after high school."

Sakura didn't say anything and instead puffed out her cheeks before waving goodbye to Yuto.

She headed inside the bathroom to wash her face and change out of her gym clothes and back into her school uniform. Once freshened up, she hurried towards the school's scooter parking area. Nervously, she hid behind the corner of the administration building, pulling out a compact mirror to quickly fix up her bangs, then carefully peaked around the corner. Another girl with beautiful jet-black long hair was entering the parking area from the opposite side, carrying her school bag over her shoulder.

Sakura took a deep breath and walked slowly around the corner.

"Hirai-chan!"

A smile curved on Momo's lips. "Miyawaki. Are you heading home now?"

"Yes, I am," Sakura replied, attempting to stop herself from smiling so much.

"Would you like to ride home together then?"

Filled with absolute glee, all Sakura could do was nod.

Tanegashima Island was one of the bigger islands located in Kagoshima Prefecture that could only be accessed by plane. Predominantly, it was a rural area with large fields of farmland stretching across the earth and roads that when on forever with beautiful coastlines to swim in and smell the ocean. There weren't any skyscrapers or advanced transportation like bullet trains.

It was why Sakura was shocked to learn that Momo moved to Kagoshima from Tokyo during her final year of junior high. Momo came from another world that Sakura has only seen in movies, dramas, and the news. Tokyo seemed like it was a city from the future. It was sometimes difficult for Sakura to comprehend the fact that Kagoshima and Tokyo were prefectures that existed in the same country.

Many were entranced by Momo's beauty, boys and girls alike. Her face was pretty, with long lashes and pink lips, but had athleticism that rivaled the boys. Despite all that, Momo was kind, gentle, and reserved. She was approachable and smiled at anyone she spoke to.

It was that very smile that captured Sakura's heart.

Since then, Sakura did all she could to get closer to Momo. She managed to pass the entrance exam to attend the same high school as Momo. Though she was bad at running, Sakura tried out for the track and field team to be in the same club as Momo, however in the end, she was rejected due to her poor performance. But was enough that Momo noticed her disappointment and encouraged Sakura to keep running and keep improving, motivating Sakura to run all on her own and set a goal for herself.

It was a shame that throughout her entire three years, Sakura never had the same homeroom as Momo.

So like a pathetic, eager pup, Sakura would try to catch Momo going home whenever she could.

Because Momo always asked if Sakura wanted to go home together.

Because Momo was kind.

They parked their scooters by a local convenience store that stood at an intersection. It was one of Sakura’s favorite places because she was able to spend more time with Momo since they don't see each other much during school hours.

Sakura was looking through the assortment of cold beverages in the fridges. Each one had its own unique packaging. She wanted to pick one that made her look cute while drinking.

As usual, Momo was quick to decide and grabbed a carton of coffee mixed with French vanilla creamer.

“You always get that coffee,” Sakura remarked with a smile.

“It’s my favorite,” Momo answered with a smile of her own. She closed the see-through fridge door and headed towards the cashier. “I’ll wait for you outside.”

Sakura pouted to herself and quickly picked out a small carton of strawberry milk. It was a light pink color with an image of a strawberry on the side.

She went up to the cashier and placed the yen into the money tray. The owner was a sweet, middle-aged woman who always greeted her customers with a smile, especially when they make a purchase.

“Thank you for always coming,” the owner said while giving Sakura her change.

“Of course. Thank you very much,” Sakura replied and dipped her head politely.

Sakura grabbed her strawberry milk and left the store. She was about to turn the corner when she caught Momo on her phone and took a step back.

A sharp pang of sadness poked at Sakura’s heart. There were few occasions she caught Momo on her phone like this. Sakura always wondered who she was texting and was envious at whoever was receiving Momo's messages. She wished she was the one Momo was texting, but that would never happen because they’ve never exchanged numbers. Even though they were both girls and should be natural, Sakura was always too nervous to ask for Momo’s number, and Momo never asked Sakura for hers either.

Sakura took a deep breath and walked around the corner with a smile to mask her disappointment.

“Sorry to make you wait! I finally made a decision!”

Momo closed her flip phone and turned her attention to Sakura. “It’s alright. What did you end up getting?”

“This brand of strawberry milk. " Sakura held up her choice. "I saw Sayaka-chan drink this the other day at lunch and wanted to try it.

"It has a cute design," Momo commented as Sakura took the spot next to her on the bench.

"Doesn't it? It's a very cute pink color. I'm hoping it tastes good too!"

Their talks were always brief and always about the most trivial topics, but it was moments like these that Sakura treasured and wished for time to slow down so she could stay by Momo's side just a little longer.

"Miyawaki Sakura. Please come to the counselor's office."

The announcement blared throughout the entire building.

Everyone's heads turned to Sakura's direction. Her face became bright red and her ears burned hot to the tips. Her teacher dismissed her and she swiftly left the classroom to head to the office. When she stepped through the sliding door, her advisor motioned her to sit across from him then placed a blank form on the table between them.

"You're the only one in your graduating class that hasn't submitted a career plan," he began. "I'm not one to push matters but I am concerned that it doesn't appear you have any idea what you want to do once you graduate." He cleared his throat and pulled out a few documents. "Looking at your grades, your optimal paths are going to vocational school or attending a local junior college."

Though her posture was straight, Sakura kept her head low and her eyes stared at the empty career plan form. She felt a mixture of shame and annoyance as her advisor continued to lecture her.

Noticing he wasn't getting through to her, he simply sighed and pushed the form closer to her. "I've already contacted your parents about this. You'll have till Monday to turn it in." He paused briefly to collect his thoughts. "Believe me when I say that you should be enjoying the present. Enjoy the rest of your high school days and treasure them while you can. But it's also important to think about the future. What you want beyond these school walls.

You can't control time, Miyawaki-san. Time is always moving forward no matter what we do."

For the rest of the day, Sakura felt the weight of her advisor's words. She mulled over her options, wondering what she could do, but in the end she couldn't find an answer. It wasn't that Sakura never thought about her future, but rather it was because Sakura was focused on accomplishing other goals.

She wanted to finish 100m under twenty seconds to prove to herself that despite her lack of any natural athleticism, even she could achieve amazing times with enough hard work and determination.

If she achieved her goal, Sakura believed that she would be able to summon enough courage to confess her feelings to Momo.

Were the two unrelated? Yes.

But it was the only thing that drove Sakura to move forward.

For four years, Sakura has kept her feelings hidden and throughout those four years, she felt like she was frozen in place. How could she think about the future when she can't even tell the girl she likes her feelings?

Sakura didn't have Yuto to spot her times but it didn't stop her from running after school. She practiced longer than usual but her mind was far too cluttered with worries that she couldn't focus. In the end, she ran more laps but each was slower than the last. She didn't need a stopwatch to tell that her times were terrible, but she didn't care since she wasn't eager to return home to receive an earful from her parents.

Distraught, Sakura headed to the parking lot after freshening up. She wasn't surprised when she didn't find Momo's scooter, which soured her mood even further.

"This day couldn't get any worse," Sakura mumbled to herself as she put her helmet on and hopped onto her electric scooter.

The ride home felt lonely but it did ease Sakura's mind somewhat. Twilight was settling in, a blanket of darkness about to cover the town, a blend of orange and red hues bordering the horizon as the sun was setting. She loved feeling the cool air blowing against her skin during these hot summer nights, and without Momo riding with her, Sakura was able to focus on something other than her.

Yet as soon as Momo crossed her mind, Sakura found a scooter parked off to the side of the road. Upon inspecting the license plate, Sakura realized it was Momo's. She parked her scooter beside Momo's and began looking around. Far up on top of a grassy hill, Sakura found Momo sitting alone, her face illuminated by the faint glow of her phone's screen. Much like the other times she has caught Momo texting on her phone, Momo always looked deep in thought, as if she was choosing each word very carefully. Like a moth to a flame, Sakura slowly approached Momo, unable to escape her attraction to the other girl.

But this time, Sakura was very aware of the way her heart was clenching so tightly, so painfully, that Sakura almost couldn't breathe.

The moment Sakura was having second thoughts and began turning away, that's when Momo spotted her. "Miyawaki? Is that you?" Momo asked as she put away her phone. "How did you find me?"

Sakura looked back at Momo and flashed a sheepish smile, once again moving towards Momo. "I saw a scooter that was parked and recognized it was yours. May I join you?"

"Of course," Momo answered and motion to a spot next to her. Sakura obliged and sat on the grass beside Momo. "I'm glad you found me though. I didn't catch you at the parking lot."

"I'm glad too," Sakura said. When she saw the way Momo was smiling at her, so welcoming, so gentle, Sakura felt her heart tightening again.

Momo was always so kind to her.

So kind, that sometimes, it made Sakura want to cry.

"I heard you got called into the office today," Momo brought up, breaking through Sakura's train of thought.

"Mhm. I haven't turned in my career plan yet." Sakura began picking at the blades of grass around her feet. She sighed despondently. "I just… I don't know how to plan so far ahead. I can barely plan for tomorrow. Are you planning to take any entrance exams for college?"

"Yeah. I'm applying for a few universities in Tokyo."

Sakura felt her heart tightened again. "Tokyo, huh? I'm not surprised."

"Really? Why is that?" Momo questioned, her head tilted to the side in confusion.

Sakura chuckled softly. "You always look like you want to leave this place. It must be nice though." She pulled her legs to her chest and loosely hugged her knees, gazing at a couple of large wind turbines slowly rotating in the distance, smiling wryly to herself. "You know what you want to do. You don't have any doubts."

"That's not true. I'm always worrying," Momo murmured almost cryptically.

"Eh? No way. You're lying, Hirai-chan."

"I'm not. I'm being honest." Momo sat up straighter and looked to the sky. It was nightfall by this time, a sea of stars now shining down on them with the moon large and round, glowing protectively above. "I'm doing what I can to keep moving forward. One step at a time. One worry at a time."

Those words touched Sakura's heart and alleviated the burden she was feeling throughout the day. Knowing that Momo was also struggling like she was, made Sakura feel much closer to her. Both of them were dealing with the problems of the future, the unforgiving speed that time moved at, and though Sakura had no idea what Momo's problems were, she was happy that Momo confided to her.

Sakura felt closer to Momo than before and that made her happy.

Their usual path home was blocked by a barricade and a single truck carrying very large cargo from NASDA across the intersection perpendicular to them. Sakura stared in awe at its massive size.

"Amazing," Momo uttered aloud and lifted the visor of her helmet to get a better view.

"They say that the rocket will travel at five kilometers per hour," Sakura said, eyes still glued to truck moving at a snails pace. She noticed Momo looked at her with an intense gaze. Sakura met her eyes shyly. "T-That's what my dad said anyway. The launch is supposed to happen at the Minamitane Launch Facility so I'm guessing that's where the truck is headed."

"Ah… Right," Momo muttered distantly, shifting her gaze back on the cargo. "It's supposed to be the first launch in awhile right? I remember hearing it on the news. They're sending it into the far reaches of our solar system."

"It will be hurtling through space for a long time. Such a lonely journey," Sakura mused.

"Yeah. Very lonely," Momo agreed quietly and pushed her visor back down.

They were stuck at the crossroad for another half hour. Sakura came home later than she usually did and was afraid of the scolding she was going to receive on top of the fact she hadn't submitted her career plan form yet. But to her surprise, both of her parents were understanding when she explained herself to them.

"No one can predict the future but as long as you continue searching for the answer, I know you'll be fine," her mother told her. "Don't give up."

With that, Sakura went to bed with renewed hope.

Something was about to change.

She could feel it.

"Yuto-kun!" Sakura called out as she ran onto the track field in her gym clothes.

"Morning," Yuto yawned loudly and waved. "Nice timing. I just finished setting up the starting block."

Sakura set down her bags on a metal bench then walked over. "Thank you so much for coming to school this early for me. Especially to time me."

"It's not a problem," Yuto assured her with a grin. "It works since all my student council duties happen during and after school. I won't wake up this early for you every day though."

"I'll make today count then," Sakura promised.

After properly warming up her body, Sakura positioned herself behind the starting line and placed her feet on the starting block.

Yuto stood at the opposite end of the track and prepped the timer. "Ready!"

Sakura focused.

"Set!"

She lifted her lower body into the air.

"GO!" Yuto shouted.

Then pushed herself into a sprint with almost perfect timing.

Sakura could feel it. Everything about her body felt different. Her body was light and her footsteps were even lighter as she dashed across the track. The morning sun energizing her. Nothing else was on her mind. No worries. No fears. Nothing but reaching the end. Her legs were burning more than before and she swung her arms harder than before, but Sakura kept pushing forward until she soared over the finish line.

"Time!" Yuto called. He looked down at the stopwatch, blinking several times. "Whoa!"

Sakura was gasping for breath as she clutched her chest. "W-What is it..?"

"19.68 seconds!" Yuto exclaimed. "That's such a big difference from your last personal best! You did it, Kkura-chan!"

Through the heavy panting and the numerous beads of sweat sliding down her forehead, Sakura grinned so hard and pumped a fist into the air. "I did it! I finally did it!"

"Congratulations! All your hard work finally paid off!" Yuto said and gave her a light pat on the shoulder. His expression softened. "I'm really proud of you. It's been an honor watching you grow."

Sakura's expression matched his, touched by his words. "Thank you for supporting me and helping me achieve my goal. I wouldn't have come this far if I didn't have your help."

He grinned cheekily. "What are friends for? Do you feel like you're ready to graduate without any regrets?"

Sakura sighed deeply and placed a hand over her heart. It was beating rapidly, but it was not because she finished running. It was thumping so hard and so fast in her chest because Sakura was nervous.

"Not yet… There's something else I need to do," Sakura whispered quietly.

Sakura stood hidden behind her usual corner and waited for Momo. Throughout the entire day, Sakura's heart never once reached a resting state. The time finally came. She did what was considered to be the impossible for her body and achieved something amazing. Sakura was determined. She didn't have many days left before she was no longer a high school student. All she needed to do was gather enough courage to trample over her fear.

"Miyawaki?"

Sakura squeaked when Momo caught her peeking around the corner and walked around the corner to meet Momo halfway. "Hirai-chan. You saw me," she laughed sheepishly. Sakura could already tell her cheeks were burning.

"I did," Momo admitted with a low chuckle. "Shall we go home together?"

Sakura nodded, trying to control the butterflies that were fluttering violently inside her stomach.

Everything happened like usual. They both mounted their scooters and drove off on their usual route, with Momo barely ahead of Sakura. Like other days, they stopped by the convenience store to buy drinks and relax. However, unlike before, Sakura swiftly chose the same carton of coffee Momo always got.

"I've never seen you choose so quickly," Momo observed, an amused lilt heard in her tone.

"Last time I tried what Sayaka-chan had so now I want to try your favorite," Sakura answered with a laugh. Her heart was still racing nervously within her ribcage as she and Momo paid together for the first time.

Sakura knew this was her chance.

She was going to confess to Momo.

When they stepped outside, Sakura attempted to steady her breathing and reached out to grab the end of Momo's top. "Um… Hirai-chan…"

Momo stopped in place and looked over her shoulder.

Sakura froze.

Under the dim, fluorescent lighting of the convenience store sign, Sakura could see Momo's eyes very clearly.

Momo's eyes were hollow and unfocused.

Sakura felt her heart drop.

A moment later, Momo smiled at her and spoke to her in a gentle, hush tone. "What is it, Miyawaki?"

Sakura swallowed thickly.

It was becoming difficult to breathe.

"Sorry… It's nothing."

Momo gave Sakura a puzzled look but didn't question her further.

When they finished drinking their coffees, they hopped onto their scooters. Sakura tried to start up the engine, but her scooter wouldn't budge. Frustrated, she kept trying but with no success.

"Here, let me see," Momo offered. She took off her helmet to check the battery inside Sakura's scooter, frowning at her discovery. "Looks like the spark plug is dead. Doesn't look like it's been replaced in awhile. Was this a secondhand scooter?"

Sakura nodded slowly. "Mhm. My dad bought it off from one of our neighbors. Said it used to belong to their son."

Momo stood up and patted dirt off from her skirt and hung her helmet on one of her scooter's handlebars. "Unfortunately, it's officially dead. It's best to leave it here and call someone to pick it up when you get home. I'll leave my scooter here too and walk you home."

"You don't need to do that! I can walk home by myself," Sakura spoke out. The ache in her heart was gradually intensifying. "Your house is further than mine. I don't want to trouble you. You can go on ahead."

"It's alright. I don't mind," Momo insisted. Momo paused to look at the golden-orange sky above them, adding, "Besides. I kind of want to walk."

Sakura couldn't persuade Momo to change her mind, and so, they began their slow trek back to the neighborhoods.

Momo walked beside Sakura. Momo was far more athletic than her. She could walk faster, but she always matched Sakura's pace.

Because Momo was kind.

Momo was always kind.

But even though Momo was walking beside Sakura, there was a visible gap between them that was accompanied by a heavy silence that hovered over them. Sakura couldn't think of anything to say to start a conversation. Momo remained quiet and kept gazing at the sky. The only sounds were the cicadas buzzing all around them and the rustling of the trees and grass as gushes of wind would blow by.

The longer the silence dragged on, the truth that Sakura desperately tried to ignore was unraveling before her. The ache in heart finally reached its peak. Unable to hold back her tears any longer, Sakura began to cry.

Momo turned around when she felt Sakura fall behind, eyes widening when she heard Sakura's sobs. "Miyawaki… What's wrong?" Momo stepped closer and spoke even softer. "Miyawaki?"

"… -top." Sakura muttered.

"Huh?"

Sakura tried wiping away her tears with the back of her hands, but the tears were never-ending. "Please stop…"

_Please stop being so kind to me…_

Sakura could feel Momo standing so close to her, feeling the worry emanating from her presence, but helpless to do anything. Sakura wished the pain would stop. It hurt so much.

Then the sky suddenly turned dark and a single, blinding ball of light emerged from the distance.

Sakura and Momo turned their attention to the rocket that was taking off and piercing the sky with a loud, thunderous roar that went on forever. The sound was deafening and shook the land, even as it continued ascending through the earth's stratosphere and hurtling into unknown territory. The rocket was beginning its journey, uncertain how long it would take to fulfill its purpose, moving forward without hesitation in order to search for answers.

The sky eventually fell quiet and all that remained of the rocket was the trail of smoke that lead to the heavens above the clouds. Even though the launch was over, Sakura kept staring at the spot in the sky where she last spotted the rocket, saddened that the marvel she witnessed was over.

Sakura glanced over at Momo who was still staring up at the sky in wonderment and astonishment. The rocket launch touched Sakura in a particular way, and Sakura could see that it touched Momo in some way too.

By the time, they reached Sakura's house, night had fallen over the neighborhood. Sakura waved goodbye to Momo as Momo headed home, and felt a pang of sadness watching her leave.

As Sakura laid in bed, she finally came to terms with the truth.

Momo never looked at her.

She never did.

Sakura has known this for awhile now but foolishly turned a blind eye to it, believing things would somehow change when she achieved her goal. She truly believed something in the universe would click into place and aligned in such a way that it would make Sakura's wish come true as a reward for her hard work and determination. But time has moved forward and reality shattered the illusion Sakura created in her mind. Seeing the way Momo looked at her earlier at the convenience store was made Sakura realize that confessing to Momo would bring nothing.

No matter how much Sakura chased after her, she couldn't close the gap between her and Momo.

Because Momo was chasing after someone else.

She was _searching_ for someone else.

Sakura couldn't be that person for Momo. She would _never_ be that person.

But despite coming to terms with the truth, Sakura knew she'd never stop loving Momo. The intense ache in her heart was proof of that.

Tomorrow, the day after, and the many days that would follow after that, Sakura knew she would always be helplessly in love with Momo.

As Sakura cried herself to sleep, she hoped that she would dream about a universe where she and Momo were meant for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you wonder why Momo and Sakura refer to each other by their surnames, it's to show the depth of their friendship. While both drop formalities (not adding -san to the surname), their bond never deepened enough to the point they felt comfortable to call each other by their given names despite knowing each other for four years. This is also the case with Takaki and Kanae from the 5cm/s movie.
> 
> It's a big contrast to Momo and Mina where they refer to each other by their given names and without honorifics, something you can only do with someone you're really close to or otherwise it comes off very rude.


	3. Cosmos - Momo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Momo and Sakura witness the rocket launch. Enjoy the bonus mini chapters!

** Kagoshima - 2005 **

_"It would be a journey full of loneliness, an absolute isolation beyond anyone's comprehension. Piercing through absolute darkness with the high possibility of never encountering another form of life, all for the sake of blindly searching for the secrets of the universe that must exist within the abyss of space._

_I wonder how far we should go._

_How far_ can _we go?"_

Within the cramp space of her room, Momo stared emptily at the paragraph she typed into her phone. The rocket launch brought back a resurgence of emotions that laid dormant inside of her. There was a time in her life that she recalled being so small and helpless, so eager to grow up because she believed if she was older, she would have the strength to fight against the cruelty of time. Yet even now, she was still searching for an answer.

Momo pressed **BACK** on her phone and a window prompt appeared onscreen.

Save Draft?

⟶ Yes No

Save Draft?

Yes ⟶ No

Momo deleted the message without any hesitation and flipped her phone shut.

Momo felt hollow.

_I wonder when I began writing messages to nobody?_

Momo turned off the lights in her room and crawled under the covers before flipping open her phone to write another message.

_"I don't remember which one of us stopped writing letters first. That wasn't the important part. Somewhere along the way, the letters we wrote to each other became meaningless rows of empty words. I could no longer sense your feelings. You were no longer there. To think that something as intangible as time would be the one thing that severed what was left of our fragile connection._

_I wanted us to be together forever._

_Even if we could never meet again, my feelings for you would never change._

_That's what I believed._

_That's what I wanted to believe."_

Momo felt her throat tighten.

Save Draft?

⟶ Yes No

Save Draft?

Yes ⟶ No

Momo had a dream that night.

She was standing in a large field on what appeared to be another planet. In the distance was a planet that appeared to be the earth, rising higher and higher, and the sky was filled with greenish-blue nebulas swirling in the air. The sun began ascending above the horizon and project light and shadow all at once. The plane she was in felt like a different universe.

Then Momo realized there was a girl sitting on the grass beside her, wearing a school uniform different from her own, silently watching the sun rise. She couldn't make out the other girl's face, but parts of the girl felt familiar.

The curve of her nose.

The lingering smell of watermelon.

The shape of her lips.

They all felt nostalgic to Momo.

Then the girl stood up and slowly turned to face Momo with a smile. Momo saw a mole above the girl's upper lip. Again, it felt so familiar but Momo still couldn't make out her face.

The girl had a name. Momo knew she did.

But she could no longer remember what it was.

Momo whispered softly to the girl.

_"Who are you?"_


	4. Cosmos - Mina

** Tochigi - 2005 **

Five years passed since Mina last saw Momo.

Spring arrived and the cherry blossoms have bloomed.

Mina didn't remember the last time she wrote and sent a letter, but she was always mentally writing messages to Momo in her mind.

_Dear Hirai Momo,_

_You're not here. You haven't been here for a long time. When I pass by Iwafune Station, I remember standing on the platform with you that winter morning to see you off. You didn't say it but I remember sensing the feelings you had for me. That made me so happy, yet equally just as sad when I watched the train take you away from me._

_I can still sense your feelings but they're not as vivid and strong as before. With each passing day, those feelings fade._

_It's painful._

Mina made her way to the large cherry blossom tree. It was fully bloomed, with thousands of cherry blossom petals gently raining down on her. It was a stark contrast to the cold winter night when she shared her first kiss with Momo. She remembered the warmth Momo gave her when their lips touched, savoring every second their shared.

But Mina could no longer feel that warmth.

She couldn't even picture Momo in her clearly mind anymore.

Mina stood underneath the tree and pressed her forehead to the trunk, squeezing her eyes shut.

_What are you thinking about, Momo? What are you thinking about in a place so far away?_

_Do you remember our days in Tokyo under the cherry blossoms?_

_I can't help but wonder…_

_Is there someone you like?_

Mina's heart was aching. She pulled out a semi-crumpled envelope that a contained a handwritten letter. It was a letter that contained Mina's true feelings, a love letter meant for Momo. She wanted to give it to Momo that day on the platform, but she couldn't do it.

Mina couldn't bear to burden Momo with her love when they were destined to be apart. She knew the distance would have hurt them both so much more.

To think love would bring so much sadness.

_Momo…_

_Are we just a memory now?_

A single tear fell and seeped into the envelope.

Mina whispered out loud.

"Do you still remember me?"


	5. One More Time, One More Chance

**Tokyo - 2015**

_"Next stop is Shinjuku Station._

_Shinjuku Station._

_This is the last train on the Chuo Line bound for Tokyo Station."_

The announcement blared loudly over the roar of the tracks within in the cramped train compartment. It was common for many evening trains to be packed with people going home from work or students heading home from cram school, but it was a whole different level when it was the last train of the night, passengers packed tightly together like sardines.

At age twenty-eight, Momo has lived in Tokyo for ten years after moving back to the prefecture for university. She was used to the fast-paced, chaotic flow of urban life.

Or rather than saying she was used to it, somewhere along the lines of existing in this suffocating city, Momo had grown numb.

After exiting the station, Momo re-wrapped her scarf around her neck and stood in line for the bus heading towards her apartment. Although it was freezing and past eleven, the streets were still bustling with crowds of people enjoying the night, couples especially. It wasn't surprising considering it was Christmas.

The bus ride home wasn't as crowded as the train. As usual, Momo took a spot at the very back of the bus next to the window, resting her head against the glass and watched her surroundings slowly pass. She wasn't gazing at anything particular. She wanted to keep herself distracted.

When it was her stop, Momo was the only one who got off. It was always like this because of how often she worked late. Unlike near Shinjuku Station and the bus terminal, her neighborhood was completely empty. There were no other people around. It was something Momo liked about coming home so late.

Momo felt her phone vibrate in her coat pocket. She pulled out her smartphone to see she was receiving a phone call with "湊崎紗夏" flashing across the screen.

Minatozaki Sana.

Her girlfriend of three years.

The phone kept vibrating violently in her hand.

Sana's name continued to flicker.

But Momo didn't pick up.

She knew her heart was aching but she couldn't feel it. She couldn't bring herself to answer the call. She hollowly stared at her phone until the vibrating stopped. There was no notification of a voicemail being left.

It was the sight of snow falling that made Momo lift her head and stare up into the sky.

She exhaled a large puff of warm air that dissipated into the air.

She felt as empty as the blackened sky above her.

The chilling temperature numbed her face but it didn't compare to the numbness she felt within her.

_Momo met Sana three years ago at their company bōnenkai. It was the only time of the year where all the departments get together for a loud (and messy) night filled with food and alcohol._

_Typically, Momo wasn't the type to attend such parties but one of her senpais was adamant on Momo going, practically dragging Momo to the restaurant the company reserved for all its employees. Unlike the majority of her coworkers, Momo had a decently high alcohol tolerance but even though the drinks were free, she still drank her beers at a moderate pace while eating in between._

_At some point, the senpai Momo came with disappeared into another room to mingle with other employees._

_That was when Sana sat beside Momo and introduced herself._

_"You're Hirai Momo from marketing and sales, right?"_

_"Yes, that's right." Momo paused to assess the woman's features. She had a small face with gentle brown eyes and a distinct nose that accentuated her natural beauty. She vaguely recalled seeing this woman a few times walking down the hallways of their company building. "And you are?"_

_"Minatozaki Sana. I'm part of the HR department. It's a pleasure meeting you," Sana bowed and followed up with a smile. "You're quite infamous among company staff. Your marketing strategies have improved its net income growth two years in a row while also being an elusive beauty that has broken many hearts."_

_There was a lighthearted playfulness to Sana's voice despite having just met Momo, but Momo couldn't help but smile and be drawn into Sana's captivating gaze._

_Momo maintained her cool and took a sip of her beer. "I've been lucky to work with clients who have strong connections and influences. As for the breaking of hearts… I'm not into men."_

_Sana looked intrigued by the new bit of information. "So you're into women." Momo mentally noted how that wasn't a question._

_Not that Momo was ashamed. She wasn't vocal about her preference but she wasn't afraid to admit she liked women if someone asked. "I've rejected a few women as well," she admitted._

_Sana's eyes lit up mischievously and leaned in closer. "Oh really? Are you willing to share who?"_

_It could have been the alcohol (it was definitely the alcohol) but Momo was acutely aware of how close Sana was. She could tell from the rosy cheeks and the faint smell of Sana's breath that she had a few drinks herself._

_But Momo also caught the faint smell of sweet citrus coming from Sana that tingled her senses in a pleasant way. For the rest of the night, Momo indulged in the charming woman's company._

_The days that followed, Momo saw Sana two days a week, three if she was lucky. Being in different departments made it cumbersome to catch even a glimpse of each other during work. It was easier and more convenient to meet up after work. They would take turns spending evenings drinking at one of Momo's favorite izakayas in Shibuya or spending afternoons walking around the shrines and temples in Asakusa where Sana resided, though they never stayed out too late because of work._

_Momo enjoyed being around Sana. It was easy to strike up a conversation with her and they could talk for hours if they were able to. She learned Sana was also born from the Kansai region like herself, being born in Tennoji, Osaka. It had been awhile since Momo spoke with her native dialect. It was nice talking to Sana so comfortably._

_Three months into their friendship, Sana invited herself over to Momo's apartment on a weekend they were both off._

_"Amazing… So this what an apartment in central Shinjuku is like," Sana uttered with a comically deadpanned expression. She scurried to the bathroom and Momo heard her voice echo loudly. "And this bathtub! It's so nice and big! Not fair!" Sana's head peaked out. "I'm jealous of your apartment. I'm scared to know the cost…"_

_Momo laughed as Sana left the bathroom to join her by the low table in the middle of the room, taking the spot to Momo's right. "It's not as absurd as you're thinking."_

_"You should tidy your place though," Sana critiqued as she glanced at the piles of manga and stapled documents and spreadsheets that were simply on the floor. Her eyes land on a stack of five cigarette boxes that was next to a small television. Only one was opened while the other four remained in in their wrapping. "I didn't know you smoke."_

_Momo winced at the disapproval in Sana's tone. "Yeah. I smoke over my balcony."_

_"Every day?"_

_"A stick when I come home from work. Helps me unwind from stress," Momo tried explaining her defense. She could feel Sana gazing at her with concern but the other woman didn't press further._

_They spent the evening talking about work and the latest gossip over cans of beer and unhealthy but delicious konbini snacks. After two cans each, neither were remotely close to being drunk but felt a light buzz and warm cheeks._

_Momo had been with a few women before but none led to anything serious, so she wasn't oblivious to the flirtatious looks and smiles Sana had been throwing at her lately. Rather, Momo encouraged it by subtly flirting back because Sana was the first woman in a long time to make Momo feel at ease without asking Momo for anything in return._

_That's why after an hour of tension between them, Momo wasn't surprised when Sana's lips crashed into hers. Momo welcomed it because Sana's lips were soft and she enjoyed the feeling of Sana's body pressed against hers while circling her arms around Momo's neck as the kiss deepened._

_Pieces of clothing dropped to the floor one by one. It wasn't long before both of them were naked and continued exchanging heated kisses, each one hotter than the last. Sana laid herself on her back on Momo's bed, coaxing Momo to follow her with a beckoning finger. When Momo crawled on top of her, she found the sight of Sana's dark brown hair splayed across her pillow to be beautiful. A gentle smile graced Momo's lips and she moved her hand to rest atop of Sana's breast closest to her heart. While Momo reveled in the sound of Sana's gasp that sent a throb of desire within her, she couldn't help but realize just how fast Sana's heart was racing._

_Momo's heart wasn't beating nearly as fast as Sana's._

_Momo pressed her lips tightly together, but before she could think any further, she began her descent down between the other woman's legs so she could drown in the sound of Sana's moans instead of drowning her own thoughts._

_Momo began seeing Sana after that night, and in the blink of an eye, two and a half years have passed. Their friendship-turned-relationship didn't change all that much except their outings were more extravagant and there was more intimacy than before._

_Work became busier than before when they both received promotions in their respective departments. No one knew they were dating. It was for the best since news would spread like wildfire and as Sana mentioned before, Momo had a reputation. Momo preferred to avoid being bombarded by her coworkers and other employees if they found out she was going out with Sana. The added workload was enough. She didn't need more stress._

_But the added stress found Momo regardless._

_Momo should have seen it coming. The signs were starting to show._

_Sana started sleeping over at Momo's apartment more frequently._

_Sana tried suggesting taking their holiday vacation in Osaka. Momo knew that was because Sana wanted to introduce her to her parents._

_Sana started to plan further and further into the future. Momo barely knew how to plan for the following week._

_Momo understood why Sana was dropping all these subtle hints. They were both in their late twenties and will reach thirty in a couple of years. Within the two years of dating, Momo became adept at dancing around Sana's transitions._

_However, Momo knew how outspoken Sana could be. It was only a matter of time until Sana asked._

_"Do you love me?"_

_It happened in Momo's kitchen while Momo was in the middle of cooking them dinner. It came out of nowhere, emerging abruptly over the sound of Momo chopping green onions and the sound of water boiling in her stainless steel pot._

_In the two years they have dated, Momo never once said she loved Sana. Not even liked. It didn't mean Momo didn't care about Sana. From the bottom of her heart, Momo deeply cared for the other woman._

_But not once could she bring herself to admit the truth._

_The night ended with an awkward, silent dinner before Sana excused herself to head home._

_Momo never answered the question._

_That was when Momo began avoiding Sana. She buried herself in her work, hiding within her cubicle with eyes glued to the computer screen, and worked overtime almost every shift she had to ensure she would not meet Sana outside the building. She rarely left her apartment and heavily relied on konbini food so she could remain indoors. She began smoking more. One cigarette a day became two. Sometimes even three._

_Sana tried reaching out to her. Many times through calls and text messages, though, she never left any voicemails._

_But although Momo opened the text messages and could see all the missed calls from Sana in her phone's log, she never responded or tried returning the calls. She couldn't muster the strength nor the courage to because she knew that meant she'd have to answer Sana's question._

_Truthfully, it scared Momo how easy it was distance herself from Sana even though they have been dating for almost three years. It was easy to ignore the messages and the calls._

_When she was in high school, Momo was really good at running._

_Now, Momo became good at running away._

It was the day after Christmas.

Momo changed out of her work clothes and into a sweatpants and a matching sweater to stand on her balcony for her afternoon smoke. It was chilly outside but there was some semblance warmth as she filled the void inside her with smoke. A sense of temporary fulfillment.

A notification rang from inside her apartment. Momo exhaled the puff she took and dropped the cigarette to the ground, stepping down on it with her slipper and crushed it. Her apartment was dark with the exception of natural lighting coming from the open balcony. As Momo stepped indoors, she accidentally kicked over an empty can of Asahi beer on the floor and picked up her phone that was on top of the low table, the screen glowing almost ominously. Momo already knew the message was going to be from Sana but the tightness in her stomach told her something was different.

From: Sana-chan

_Hi Momo-chan._

_How are you doing?_

_I hope you've been well._

_There's something that's been on my mind. For awhile now, I contemplated on whether or not I should even write this message until I realized how important it is to tell you._

_Even though you've been pushing me away, I still love you._

_But during our time apart, I realized that no matter how many conversations we have or if we exchange one thousand text messages, our hearts wouldn't even move one centimeter closer to each other. Every step I take to get closer to you, you take ten steps away._

_It seems that no matter what I do, I can't reach you._

The message ended abruptly but Momo knew that this was the end to their relationship. It didn't need to be explicitly said. Momo knew it was coming. Momo knew she deserved it but it still stung anyway.

Momo looked around in her apartment. There were numerous empty cans of beer and small bags of trash that have piled up. The bed sheets were unkempt and there were still unwashed dishes in the sink. Momo stopped caring to clean up when Sana no longer came over.

Sana mentioned in her text message that she had been thinking during their time apart, and although it pained her to do so, Momo also did some thinking of her own.

It wasn't just the bags of trash and the dishes that were piling up.

By simply existing, immense sadness began piling up all around Momo.

For years, Momo had been searching for something that could fill the abysmal emptiness that resided in her heart. At one point, she had a dangerous obsessiveness searching for something, anything, that could make her feel, resulting in several one-night stands that led nowhere, only to temporarily fill the void. When Momo realized that sort of lifestyle would eventually spiral her into a level of depression she wouldn't get out of, she instead focused on her work, ignoring the heaviness and weariness that came with working for far too long.

When Momo began seeing Sana, she was desperately searching for that spark. Momo liked that Sana didn't ask for much in their relationship, but she knew it was only a matter of time before Sana began asking for more as their relationship went on. Momo didn't blame Sana for that. It was the next natural step. But Momo couldn't help but feel guilty that Sana was falling more and more in love with her when Momo's heart wasn't even close to beating together with Sana's. Momo was a coward, too afraid to tell Sana that not once has her heart raced around Sana throughout the duration of their relationship.

Momo thought it was better that she allowed time to do what it did best and weaken their bond.

Unable to take the empty darkness of her apartment any longer, Momo put on a pair of jeans and her coat to head out. She leaned against the very back wall and hung her head while listening to the dull, droning hum of the elevator as it made its descent. She exited the lobby to head out into the city, tugging her hood that was lined with faux fur over her head.

The streets of Shinjuku were crowded. Momo navigated through the sea of people, pushing when necessary, and headed inside her favorite Family Mart. A soft, rock song was playing on the overhead speakers while the scanner beeped with each product rung up at the register. Momo stood in front of the store's magazine rack in search of something to read at home.

Her eyes wandered to a science magazine with an image of a rocket on the front cover. Momo recognized it as the rocket she saw launched into the sky with Sakura ten years ago on Kagoshima. Skimming through the magazine, Momo learned that during its journey through space, the space probe connected to the rocket recently made it past Neptune and that it's on its way to the edges of the Solar System. Momo couldn't even begin to fathom just how far that rocket has gone. Even now as stood inside this small store, that rocket was still hurtling through space and was about to make unimaginable discoveries.

But Momo hasn't discovered anything these past ten years.

Her life has remained stagnant, stuck and unable to progress.

Momo lifted her gaze to stare at her reflection that was barely visible on the glass windows. Through her reflection she noticed that it began to snow again.

That’s when Momo remembered she had a dream last night.

A dream that happened a long time ago.

Momo was walking next to a girl and trudged through a vast field of snow as more snow descended down on them. She couldn't see the girl's face but the girl's presence made Momo feel safe and sent a wave of warmth throughout her body. They couldn't have been more than thirteen years old but they braved the cruel weather that threatened to separate them in their own ways. Momo believed the unrelenting snow was going to bury her alive on her journey to see the girl.

However, against all odds, Momo reached her.

Because Momo wanted one more time, one more chance, to be with her.

**Tochigi - 2015**

On an empty platform in Iwafune Station, a woman with long chestnut brown hair that went beyond her shoulders picked up a small duffle bag and carried it with her as she stepped into the train. She had no trouble lifting her bag into the overhead storage, keeping only a book and her phone as her company for the ride to Tokyo. There was no one else in the train car with her. She took a seat by the window, a tiny smile curling on her lips as light from the sun reflected on her engagement ring.

Just when she was about to pick up her book, her phone began to ring.

When she recognized the caller's name, Mina smiled and answered.

"Good morning, Na-chan," Mina greeted.

_"Good morning, Mina-chan,"_ Nayeon answered back. _"Where are you now?"_

"I'm sitting inside the train. It's about to leave. I should arrive at Shinjuku Station in two and a half hours." Mina could hear shuffling and scrubbing in the background. "Are you still cleaning?" She heard Nayeon whine on the other end, which made Mina smile wider.

_"Of course! I want the apartment to be perfect when you arrive!"_ Nayeon added more quietly. _"We're finally moving in together, and in a few months, we'll be married."_

"I know. It's all so surreal. I'm still having a hard time believing it," Mina chuckled quietly.

_"I can't wait to see you."_ Mina could hear the sound of cabinet doors opening and closing. _"Oh shoot. I forgot to go grocery shopping. I'm going to quickly head to the store so we can have ingredients to make lunch together. Call me when you're almost at the station. I love you."_

"I love you too," Mina said back, imaging the smile Nayeon must have on her face as she said those three words. "Take care and I'll see you soon."

After Mina hung up, she set aside her phone and stared outside the window, watching her surroundings pass by. It snowed heavily last night so the endless stretch of farmland was covered by a blanket of snow.

It reminded Mina of a dream she had, a long forgotten memory of her past that had resurfaced within her subconscious.

In the dream, Mina was inside a small train station and sat by the oil stove in order to keep herself warm. Outside the frail station walls, she could hear the snowstorm raging. She was scared but she was waiting for someone: a girl her age. That girl was someone very important to Mina. But she feared that the snow would prevent the girl from meeting her at the station.

The moment she was losing hope was when the girl appeared in front of her.

In the dream, Mina wrapped her arms around the girl and began crying.

For many years, Mina forgot the girl's name and the memories she shared with the girl were muddled. When she was cleaning out her room in preparation for the move, she found an old shoebox filled with letters from her childhood stashed away in the very back of her closet. At the very bottom of the box was the first love letter she ever wrote.

On the envelope was the girl's name:

Hirai Momo.

That name sent an emotional wave of nostalgia within Mina. More memories began resurfacing and the memories that were once foggy gradually became clearer.

In between the pages of the book Mina took with her was the aforementioned letter that was taken out of its envelope. It was slightly worn down from time and the colors on the stationary paper were faded, but it was still legible.

Mina smiled reading the letter her younger self had written with her whole heart and imprinting her earnest feelings into every word.

_Dear Hirai Momo,_

_I'm writing this letter inside Iwafune Station. When I saw that it was snowing on the way to the station, I had a feeling the trains would be delayed but it also gave me the idea to write this letter to you._

_It's been months since we last saw each other. I'm actually quite nervous to see you again because I'm afraid we won't recognize each other. Although Iwafune Station is much smaller than any station in Tokyo so it'd be impossible for us to miss each other._

_When my parents dragged me back to the car once the ceremony was over, I looked back at you feeling very sad. I tried coping with that sadness by telling myself it was like the other times I had to move. But this time it was going to be different. My new school won't have you._

_I never told you this but when I transferred to Tokyo, I was so grateful that you talked to me. I was worried that I was going to be alone again because I wasn't like other girls, but out of everyone in our class, it was you that reached out to me. I wouldn't have enjoyed Tokyo as much as I did if it wasn't for you._

_It was why I was devastated when my parents told me we were moving away. I wanted us to go to the same middle school together like we planned, perhaps even the same high school. Even though my classmates are really nice and I've made two friends here, I always picture how amazing each day would be if you were here with me._

_Now, you're moving to Kagoshima. I thought we would have more time until summer vacation so I could be the one hopping on a train to go see you. Soon, you'll be far out of my reach and that's why I think this is my last chance to tell you something._

_I love you, Hirai Momo. I love you more than a friend should love you. I know that's something that must be weird to a lot of people, but something in my heart tells me that you'd accept me for loving you in such a way when we're both girls. You've been kind to me since the day we met and I want to promise you that I will be strong so you won't have to worry about me._

_And I know that you will be okay, Momo. You are one of the most hardworking and kindhearted person I know, and I know that will never change, even when you grow up._

_No matter where you go, no matter how far away from me you go, I will always love you._

_Please, never forget that._

_\-- Myoui Mina_

**Tokyo - 2016**

Spring arrived with warm sunlight and patches of clouds hovering above the city.

Momo finished her work for the day and emailed her supervisor the daily report and noted all the changes compared to yesterday.

It had been a month since she began her new job. She adjusted faster than she anticipated and enjoyed the perks of working from home, only having to come into the office twice a week for meetings. Her stress levels have gone down and she no longer had to work within a suffocating cubicle eight to twelve hours a day. The biggest change in Momo's life was that since the start of her new job, she started smoking less now that she was no longer stressed every single day.

While Momo sipping on her coffee at her work desk, a strong gust of wind blew into her room from the open window in front of her, bringing in several pink petals with it. Momo stared as the petals gently settled on top of her keyboard.

Momo smiled to herself as she picked up a petal.

"They're starting to bloom," she murmured.

Momo headed to Shinjuku Station to take a train near Sangūbashi. She remembered another memory from the scorching hot summers of her childhood and wanted to revisit the neighborhood she would often walk through in order to get to school.

As Momo took the front spot on the waiting platform, she spotted a familiar face on the platform across from her heading inbound.

It was Sana.

It had been months since Momo had seen her. She was relieved Sana looked well.

Momo held her breath when Sana lifted her gaze and met Momo's eyes, looking equally as shocked as Momo did a minute ago. Regret weighed down on Momo's heart for treating Sana the way she did and for not giving Sana the closure she deserved. She wouldn't have blamed Sana if her love for her changed into resentment.

However, that worry dissolved away as Sana earnestly smiled at her and mouthed to her.

_Take care of yourself._

Momo bit down on her lip before mouthing back.

_You too._

Once Momo left Sangūbashi Station, she began aimlessly wandering around the residential area. It was the perfect weather to be outside. The sun's warmth was a welcoming feeling after enduring this past winter. The more Momo walked around, the more she recognized the paths she once took and the small houses that once looked like skyscrapers. She was amazed how little had changed as if everything was frozen in time and that the only thing that changed was her.

Momo trudged up a narrow street with stone walls lining the edges. Numerous cherry blossom trees peeked over the walls, though not all of them have bloomed. She loved the spots of sunlight that seeped through the spaces between the branches and decorated the black asphalt beneath her feet.

She then came across the railroad that was a part of the Odakyu Line that ran through the neighborhood. Momo could faintly hear the sound of train coming and quickened her pace before the crossing gates lowered down on her. From her peripheral vision, there was another woman also walking across the railroad from the opposite side. She was also hurrying, just like Momo.

When Momo passed her, there was the scent of watermelon coming from her. In an instant, a powerful yet indescribable feeling came over Momo. She couldn't explain what it was but it made her heart race at a sudden rate. She wanted to stop and turn around, to call out to the other woman, but the train was coming. The crossing gate lowered when Momo safely crossed to the other side.

_If I turn around, something tells me she will turn around too…_

Momo slowly turned her head.

She saw the woman was beginning to do the same.

Then the train hurtled between them at a blinding speed, thundering against the train tracks.

There was something very familiar about this moment.

The way the train was blocking her from reaching the other woman.

The way another train from the other set of train tracks also blocked her view.

The trains felt like they were never going to end.

All Momo could do was stand there and watch.

Just like before.

The end of the second train finally sped by but the woman was no longer there.

Instead a flurry of cherry blossom petals took her place, and the wind blew them in Momo's direction. When the petals danced around her, they brought along the lingering smell of watermelon.

Momo took a deep breath and smiled, strangely feeling comforted, as if something was telling her that everything was going to be okay. She wondered who was the woman on the other side of the tracks was. Momo felt that the woman gave her something important.

To help her keep moving forward.

Momo smiled softly and finally turned her back to the railroad crossing and continued walking. She walked under a tunnel of fully bloomed cherry blossom trees with thousands of petals raining down onto the road. She looked up and noticed a particularly large cherry blossom petal floating down towards her. Momo extended out her hand and watched as the petal landed on her palm.

Momo remembered something a girl from her past told her a long time ago, right here on this path of cherry blossom trees.

She whispered quietly to herself.

"Five centimeters per second. That's the speed at which cherry blossom petals fall..."

And let the cherry blossom petal go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't believe the fic is complete. It's been a journey bring this idea to life but it wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for all of you who have read this story and supported me with your kind, uplifting words. Especially knowing the pain it would bring since it's based off the movie aha.
> 
> 5 Centimeters Per Second is my favorite film from Makoto Shinkai and one of my favorites of all time. For only being an hour long, it brings out a lot of raw and painfully relatable emotions. Clinging to the past and unable to move forward. Missing something you once had. When do you move on from someone? Do you ever move on? The movie's themes do not only pertain to love. Everyone has distanced themselves from someone because we grow up, separate, and focus on our own lives. It's inevitable that we lose someone to time but it doesn't mean how a person has touched our hearts goes away.
> 
> Writing this story was difficult because I wanted to capture the essence of the movie. I think I watched the movie at least 15 times during the process of writing this fic. I even purchased the manga adaptation and its light novel companion where it expands story further. The manga goes a lot more in depth into Takaki's and Risa's relationship and how they were before their eventual break up, which inspired the scenes between Momo and Sana. In the light novel, we get to see what was written in the letter Akari wanted to give to Takaki at the train station, which inspired Mina's letter in the final chapter. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this fic. It's a fic very dear to my heart and I hope in one way or another, it touched you as well. If you haven't yet, please watch the film this fic is based off off. I highly recommend it.
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts here on AO3 or you can reach out to me on Twitter @wooperskai
> 
> Take care, everyone.


End file.
